Devenir le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits
by Kuroe Shizen
Summary: Allongé auprès de Luna, Théodore se remémore comment il en est arrivé là. Dans cette chambre aux murs verts et au plafond piqueté d'étoiles phosphorescentes, à veiller sur le sommeil de la blonde. Il y a encore quelque mois, il se demandait qu'elle place pouvait-il encore y avoir pour lui dans la société sorcière et quittait le manoir Nott pour un modeste appartement.


À la lueur des étoiles phosphorescentes collées au plafond - et parfaitement moldues par ailleurs - Théodore Nott contempla le visage serein de la blonde endormie a ses côtés et se remémora comment il en était arrivé là.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une poudre de défenses de Baku. Qu'est-ce qu'un Baku ? Il n'était toujours pas certain de le savoir, ça faisait parti de ces créatures dont elle était probablement la seule à connaître l'existence mais honnêtement il s'en fichait comme de son premier sort.

Ça faisait environ 3 jours qu'il avait emménagé dans un appartement modeste dans une banlieue du Londres sorcier, il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil - celui en cuir vert et bleu près de la fenêtre, en face du canapé et a équidistance de ses deux bibliothèques murales, la place idéale- quand on était venu sonner à sa porte. Il avait regardé l'horloge murale au dessus du micro-ondes dans sa cuisine et froncé les sourcils en y lisant 20h34. Il s'était cependant levé et avait ouvert la porte pour avoir soudainement très envie de la refermer -ce qu'il aurait pu faire si son éducation ne lui avait pas inculquée les bonnes manières- en découvrant une blonde à l'air mi-surpris, mi-rêveur sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Lovegood , interrogea-t-il surpris et moins sèchement qu'il n'avait prévu de le faire avant son ouverture de la porte pour le dérangement au beau milieu de sa lecture.

\- Tu n'es pas Jeanette Henkins...tu es Theodore Nott, constata-t-elle avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la surprise mêlée d'une pointe de déception.

\- Heu, oui je ne suis pas, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de secouer la tête. Que puis-je faire pour toi Lovegood, demanda-t-il voulant éviter de rentrer dans ce qui était probablement un des nombreux délire de la blonde.

-Madame Henkins n'est pas là ?

\- Non, c'est mon appartement et il n'y a personne à part moi, répondit-il patiemment en comprenant qu'elle parlait sans doute de l'ancienne locataire.

\- C'est dommage, fit-elle déçue avant de prendre une moue pensive , elle a dû finir par déménager à cause des nargoles pendant mon dernier voyage.

\- Peut être, lâcha a-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux peu désireux de voir cette conversation s'éterniser.

\- Ils ne t'embêtent pas toi ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Les nargoles, expliqua patiemment l'ancienne Serdaigle habituée à ce que les gens ne comprennent pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

\- Ah, fit il en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de voir qu'il se fichait bien de tout ça, heu non, pas spécialement non. Mais je ne suis là que depuis 3 jours, promis si j'ai des problèmes avec eux je te tiendrais au courant, décréta-t-il en commençant à refermer sa porte.

\- Oh, fit soudain Luna en se rappelant la raison initiale de sa présence sur ce palier, je venais emprunter de la poudre de défenses de Baku à Jeanette mais tu en as peut être.

\- De la poudre de défense de Baku, fit-il mine de réfléchir en suspendant son geste persuadé qu'il faisait face à une nouvelle invention loufoquesque, je suis désolée mais je n'en ai pas, en fait je ne sais même pas ce que c'est désolé. Bonne soirée Lovegood.

\- Jeanette non plus n'en avait jamais.

\- Alors pourquoi venir lui en réclamer, demanda-t-il en regrettant déjà d'avoir posé la question alors que son livre l'attendait bien sagement.

\- Parce qu'à la place elle m'offrais une tasse de Millepertuis et en profitait pour me questionner à propos de mes voyages ou des créatures qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Donc tu n'a pas vraiment besoin de cette poudre, tu venais juste pour parler avec une vielle dame, résuma-t-il.

\- Oh si j'en ai besoin pour la création d'un filtre aidant à faire de beaux rêves, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Je vois, fit-il, tu finira peut être par trouver. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne nuit Théodore Nott, répondit-elle poliment avant de faire demi-tour de son pas léger si particulier.

Il avait ensuite refermé la porte en secouant la tête, voilà qu'il habitait dans le même immeuble que Loufoca et dans un appartement où elle avait visiblement prit l'habitude de venir déblatérer ses bêtises.

Il se souvenait ensuite être retourné à son livre avec une certaine lassitude mais avoir été incapable d'empêcher son esprit de divaguer sur les raisons qui pouvait pousser Lovegood à avoir des problèmes de sommeil. Après tout elle faisait parti des médaillés de la guerre, elle était dans l'entourage direct de Potter alors il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mal aller chez elle pour ne pas réussir à dormir du sommeil du juste, du moins à l'époque.

Théodore se souvenait que quelque part ça l'avait agacé qu'elle arrive à avoir des problèmes alors que son nom à lui avait été traîné dans la boue et qu'il devait se battre chaque jour depuis la fin de la guerre contre les préjugés à l'égard d'un fils de mangemort. Quand les gens le voyait ce n'était pas Théodore Nott qu'ils regardaient mais la sale progéniture de Thelonius Nott. Et ça pouvait parfois poser des problèmes au quotidien. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait causé sa seconde interaction avec la blonde.

Il était descendu chercher son courrier quand il s'était fait harponner par la harpie qui servait de concierge à l'immeuble sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas aveugle et qu'elle l'avait bien vu fureter autour des boîtes au lettres des autres résidents et qu'il préparait sûrement un sale coup. C'était une vielle dame aigrie , une née moldue - de ce qu'il avait pu retenir de ses divagations à chaque fois qu'elle l'alpaguait – et avait probablement dû en baver durant les 2 guerres contre Voldemort aussi il essayait de se montrer patient et aimable mais ça faisait environ un mois et demi qu'il vivait là et qu'elle l'avait prit en grippe et ses élucubrations commençaient sérieusement à émousser la patience déjà ténue du serpentard qu'il était. Alors pour une fois il avait laissé sa verve de serpentard ressortir légèrement et elle s'était mise à vociférer et à inventer des menaces imaginaires dont il était l'auteur jusqu'à l'arrivé de Luna.

\- Madame Hayes, que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Ce sale mangemort, il me menace, quand je pense qu'ils l'ont laissé prendre l'appartement de Jeanette ! AH ! Ils sont peut être dupes mais pas moi ! Je l'ai à l'oeil moi ! Et croyez moi je ne vais pas le laisser faire ses sales coups ! Je suis peut être une née moldue mais moi aussi j'ai appris des maléfices dans ma prime jeunesse ! Vous entendez Nott, vous pouvez toujours tenter de faire une sale coup avec ces boîtes aux lettres mais vous tâterez de ma baguette ! AH ça oui !

Elle avait alors froncé les sourcils, pris un air sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant et posé une main sur l'épaule de la mégère en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est vrais Théodre ? Tu l'as menacée ?

\- Pas vraiment, je lui ai juste conseiller d'arrêter de me harceler avant que je ne perde patience.

\- Ah et ce ne sont pas des menaces ça peut-être, intervint la concierge.

\- Madame Hayes, laissez moi m'en occuper s'il-vous plaît, demanda gentiment la blonde ne récoltant qu'un vague grognement en signe d'assentiment de la part de la femme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ça Théodore ?

Persuadé qu'il allait une fois de plus se retrouver avec tout le monde contre lui il s'était alors mit hors de lui.

\- Déjà pour toi Lovegood c'est Nott, on a pas gardé les hippogriffes ensembles que je sache ! Ensuite j'estime avoir été plus que patient avec cette vielle peau dont le seul problème avec moi c'est mon nom. Alors si maintenant vous voulez une bonne raison de me détester je peux vous en donner et même plusieurs. Laissez moi en paix et je ferrais de même mais continuez de me courir sur le chapeau…, il laissa a fin de sa phrase en suspens quelques seconde avant de poursuivre coupant l'herbe sous le pied de la harpie qui devenait rouge d'offuscation. Ça vaut pour toutes les deux. Et une fois pour toute, je ne suis pas un mangemort, claqua-t-il en même temps que la porte de sa boîte au lettre qui s'était révélée vide avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

La vielle avait alors commencé à l'invectiver mais la voix de Luna avait raisonnée avec une étrange fermeté.

\- Il a raison Madame Hayes il n'est pas un mangemort…Je pense que vous vous méprenez et qu'il ne prépare rien.

\- Ah ! C'est trop fort ça ! Vous qui êtes si gentille vous prenez sa défense !? C'est trop fort ! Trop fort ! Je préfère encore rentrer que de voir ça ! Ah oui ! Ça c'est trop fort !

Après ça la porte de l'appartement de madame Hayes avait claquée lui faisant réaliser qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots de Luna. Il avait été surpris, les gens ne prenaient pas sa défense tout au plus ils détournaient les yeux et ignoraient le fait qu'ils se faisait injurier quand ils ne prenaient pas part à la fête avec virulence. Il avait sentit toute sa colère redescendre d'un coup. Mais il malgré ça il ne pu pas s'empêcher de se montrer désagréable.

\- Surtout ne t'attend pas à ce que je te remercie Lovegood je te préviens.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Nott, lui avait-elle répondu avec son ton à nouveau rêveur, je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité. Elle n'est pas méchante, elle a juste été emprisonnée et privée de sa baguette durant la dernière guerre à cause de son ascendance moldues. Je pense qu'il lui faut juste du temps.

Il n'avait rien répondu et était retourné chez lui. Dans les jours qui avaient suivis il avait pu constater que la concierge bien que toujours hostile semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'ignorer avec dédain. Et avait rapidement déduit que l'ancienne serdaigle y était probablement pour quelque chose. Et ça lui avait fait plaisir, il avait mit du temps à l'admettre mais c'était plaisant de savoir qu'une personne autre que ceux dans sa situation était prêt à prendre sa défense, sans compter que malgré l'ai renfrogné qu'il maintenait en place chaque fois qu'il la croisait elle lui adressait un simple sourire. Pas un sourire compatissant, emprunt de pitié, juste un de ses sourires comme si elle avait vu quelque chose en lui que lui-même n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il savait bien qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un quelconque remerciement de sa part mais elle l'aider sans se rende compte à quel point et probablement sans qu'il le sache lui-même à l'époque. Il savait juste qu'il trouvait son existence un peu moins morose. Mais il était un serpentard, il ne pouvait pas simplement aller la voir pour la remercier.

Il avait alors entreprit de l'espionner discrètement pour déterminer dans lequel de ces appartements elle logeait. Deux jours plus tard il savait qu'elle vivait au cinquième étage, sous les toits, et que sa porte était celle au bout du couloir. Mais malgré cette information il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. C'est à la fin de la semaine alors qu'il choisissait un livre – dans la bibliothèque de gauche- qu'il trouva. Il était tombé sur le livre qu'il lisait quand elle l'avait interrompu et s'était souvenu de leur discussion et de ses problèmes de sommeil.

Il lui avait préparer une tasse – dont il avait préalablement augmenté magiquement le volume- de Millepertuis et l'avait déposé sur le pas avec une note où était sobrement inscrit « Bonne nuit. » avant de sonner et de transplaner chez lui avait qu'elle ne tombe sur lui.

Et ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple et discret remerciement avait rapidement échappé à son contrôle Luna prenant son geste comme une invitation. En effet il ne lui avait pas fallu attendre trois jours avant qu'elle ne vienne sonner à sa porte, sa tasse en main pour lui demander s'il avait de la poudre de défenses de Baku. Il n'en avait évidemment pas, elle avait décrété que ce n'étais pas grave, lui avait tendue sa tasse et était entrée dans son appartement sans même qu'il ne réagisse et ne songe à l'en empêcher.

Ce souvenir le faisait toujours sourire et il se rappelait de la façon qu'elle avait eu de détailler son intérieur avant de lui dire que ce dernier était un peu triste et manquait de couleur chaudes. Évidemment, sur le moment il l'avait mal pris. Son intérieur était très bien agencé et fonctionnel, qu'importe s'il semblait impersonnel à la blonde, il ne lui demandait pas son avis et se fichait éperdument qu'il ait l'air accueillant. Il lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque sur un ton plutôt acerbe et elle lui avait lancé ce regard compatissant qu'on lance à un enfant qui fait mal les choses mais qui refuse l'aide qu'on lui propose. Il s'était alors renfrogné et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici et si elle ne voulait pas du thé et des petits gâteaux tant qu'elle y était. Malheureusement pour lui elle n'avait saisit le sarcasme et s'était montrée plutôt enjouée à cette idée. Il s'était donc retrouvé à 21h18 dans son salon devant un thé à la menthe et des gâteaux secs qu'il avait miraculeusement trouvé au fond d'un placard en compagnie de Luna Lovegood pour la première fois, et en écoutant son babillage s'était abondamment demandé pourquoi il ne la mettait tout simplement pas à la porte.

Reportant son regard sur les étoiles phosphorescentes accrochées au plafond Théodore se rappela à quel point il avait regretté le samedi suivant d'avoir voulut se montrer reconnaissant.

Il était environ 17h et il était rentré environ 20 minutes plus tôt d'une longue après-midi passée en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise et Drago au manoir Malfoy. Pansy lui avait une nouvelle fois reproché sa prise de distance avec eux alors qu'ils devraient se serrer les coudes et il avait été bien incapable de lui expliquer ce besoin de se retrouver loin de tout ça, de tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à son père et ses erreurs alors qu'il essayait en vain de devenir quelqu'un non pas de bien mais de mieux pour commencer. Il était parfaitement conscient que c'était injuste pour ses anciens camarades et que sous ses aires de furie Pansy se faisait du soucis pour lui mais le fait était qu'il ne se sentait pas plus à sa place avec eux qu'avec le reste de la société sorcière. La guerre avait amenée sont lot de questions métaphysique et lui avait laissé un goût amère alors qu'il songeait au but de sa vie. Le constat s'était fait navrant, il n'avait pas de but à poursuivre. Aussi revoir ses amis avait fait sauter une nouvelle fois à son visage cette impression qu'il n'était qu'un marginal de plus. Il était donc avachi -une fois n'est pas coutume- dans son fauteuil à broyer du noir depuis son retour quand sa sonnette avait retenti. C'était Luna, Luna avec un vase d'un orange criard et un bouquet de tournesols. Il avait ouvert et elle était entrée après l'avoir saluer.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Lovegood, demanda-t-il en l'observant les bras croisées chercher un endroit où poser son vase.

\- Je t'apporte des couleurs plus chaudes, répondit-elle avait la même aisance que s'il lui avait demandé de quelle couleur était le ciel tout en décidant de poser le vase sur le plan de travail.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Lovegood, mon intérieur est très bien.

\- Il est froid et impersonnel. C'est pour ça que tu es triste, expliqua-t-elle avec son ton rêveur tandis qu'elle remplissait le vase d'eau.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour redécorer sans me demander mon avis.

\- Tu n'aime pas les tournesols, l'interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'elle disposait les fleurs dans le vase avec un air concentré pour ne pas les abîmer, j'aurais peut être dû prendre des marguerites finalement…

\- Je , commença-t-il avant de se reprendre refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, c'est pas la question Lovegood. Est-ce que moi je viens chez toi avec un vase et des fleurs pour redécorer sans te demander ton avis.

\- Si tu veux je peux aussi mettre des fleurs dans mon appartement, dit-elle en se retournant puis en se décalant pour qu'il ait une meilleure vue sur le rendu. C'est plus joli maintenant tu ne trouve pas ?

Il n'avait rien répondu se contenant de la regarder sourire et partir sans demander son reste comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal. Il aurait pourtant voulu répondre quelque chose, une réplique acerbe sur ce vase qui était une véritable agression visuelle ou sur ces fleurs insipides, mais rien ne lui était venu. Alors il avait secoué la tête et abandonné cette bataille qu'il ne gagnerait pas, fermant simplement la porte derrière et décidant qu'il se débarrasserait de ça plus tard. Il s'était alors assit en soupirant à son secrétaire – à droite de la bibliothèque du mur de gauche – et avait entreprit de répondre à son courrier. Il n'avait plus porté attention au vase et bouquet jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à dîner. Il avait alors imaginé à quel point Pansy aurait critiqué le mauvais goût de cette chose et comment Blaise et Tracey se seraient moqués de lui pour avoir été incapable de tenir tête à Lovegood. Il l'avait fixé pendant tout son repas solitaire, seule touche de couleur dans cette cuisine d'un camaïeux de gris et de blanc monotone, se surprenant à sourire honnêtement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait alors convenu avec lui-même de garder encore un peu cette atrocité dans sa cuisine. Et une semaine plus tard l'immondice floral – comme il se plaisait à l'appeler- était toujours là, il avait même jeté un sort sur les fleurs afin qu'elles ne fanent pas après avoir remarqué la perte de quelques pétales.

Luna était revenue depuis et avait semblé contente de voir que le vase et les fleurs étaient toujours là, lui confiant qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il les garde et qu'il ne les jettent pas à la poubelles après son départ. En réponse à ces mots il s'était contenté d'un soupir dédaigneux avant de lâcher qu'il attendait simplement qu'elles fanent pour pouvoir lui rendre le vase. Elle lui avait alors adressé un de ces sourires qui donnent l'impression qu'elle a compris quelque chose que vous-mêmes n'avez pas compris, il avait esquissé un sourire en coin moqueur avant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à être contente pour si peu et lui avait demandé si elle voulait du sucre dans son thé.


End file.
